Abandoned
by outerelf
Summary: Youngling Bumblebee has a very, very important question. One that he doesn't want anyone to know that he asked. So who to ask? oneshot


This is a question **I** know I would of wanted answered if I didn't know…

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Bumblebee looked up at Prime, and then back down at the ground. "Umm," The youngling said, attempting to think of a good reason why he had one of Red Alerts precious cameras in hand and was currently figuring out how to dismantle it.

Red Alert had gone into recharge a few orns back, so Bumblebee had thought he would be safe, and taken the camera. Prime waited patiently, optics dark and cool.

"I-I wanted to talk to him, and I knew the twins blew up cameras, so to get his attention, so I thought I would too." He admitted, shamefaced.

Prime said the only thing on his CPU that he could think of. "Why would you want to talk to Red Alert? You should ask Inferno, he would be able to ask Red Alert, and make it easier."

Bumblebee frantically shook his head. He didn't want anyone to know what he was about to ask. Not even Prime. Optimus Prime sighed, taking the camera from the younglings hands. "If you really want to talk to Red Alert, you should go up to him while he's in the common room."

"But he's always so busy!"

"Bumblebee, Red Alert is busy." Prime said, scrambling for a decent excuse for why Bumblebee shouldn't visit the glitchy mech. Although Prime knew he should have an open CPU, he could not get over the image that one day Red Alert might glitch and go on a rampage. Especially if Bumblebee was nearby…

Bumblebee looked up at the camera, pouting. Then, silently he decided to sneak out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert slouched in front of the screens, feeling slightly depressed for no apparent reason. No attacks, the Ark hadn't been blown up, the twins were quiet for once, what was wrong with him? He slouched further into the chair, not paying the screens any attention.

Thus it was he didn't see the small form the wandered through the hallways.

0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee knew he wasn't supposed to wander around the Ark's hallways without a grown up following to make sure that he didn't get too hurt, but this was a special case. It wasn't something he could ask Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, or even Jazz. But Red Alert… he was always truthful. Unless it came to secret codes, or top secret information, but Bumblebee doubted very much tat what they were going to be talking about would be in the part of 'Top Secret' information.

The door hissed open softly behind him, and Bumblebee saw Red Alert sitting in front of the screens, tired, and weary looking. He slipped in quietly, looking up at Red Alert. "Red?" He chirruped softly, optics curious.

Red Alert jumped, glitch beginning to slam into overdrive, shrieking something. Bumblebee giggled, unaware of the danger of getting shot, but Red Alert recognized Bumblebee seconds before he pressed the button to alert the Ark. "Bumblebee. What are you doing in here?"

"Red. I wanna know…" Bumblebee hesitated, looking down.

Red Alert sighed, coming down onto his knees in front of the youngling. The youngling looked at him optics wide. "Promise not to tell 'Hide, Jazz, Ratchet or Prime?" He asked wistfully, optics worried. Red Alert nodded, staring levelly at Bumblebee. "Was I abandoned?"

"…What?"

"Was I abandoned?"

Red Alert stared at Bumblebee flustered. "Bumblebee, I don't know. No one knows. Not Prime, or Ironhide, or even Ratchet. Only your creators know, and even then I doubt that they truly knew."

Disappointment filled the younglings optics. He had thought that Red Alert would know. Red Alert saw the disappointment in the younglings optics, and sighed. "Bumblebee, would you leave behind Prime to die if you knew you would live?"

Bumblebee shook his head, optics wide. "Would you leave behind Jazz, or Ratchet, or Sunny?"

Shake, shake, shake.

"Then your creators didn't leave you behind." Red Alert said finally. "After all, don't you take just after them?"

Confidence at being wanted and loved surged through Bumblebee's tubes, and he clapped his hands together in delight. Then he had a very important question. "Red?"

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"How do the twins blow up cameras?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bumblebee giggled, as the door hissed open. Prime entered, his optics desperate. "Bumblebee! There you are!"

Bumblebees face became guilty as Prime swept up the youngling, scolding him for the scare he had given the mechs for disappearing. "And nobody thought to ask me?" Red Alert asked wearily.

Prime threw a hard look at the security director. "Your pager is turned off."

Red Alert looked at his pager, and had to groan. He had indeed flicked it off, while talking to Bumblebee. Prime looked at the destroyed camera, and asked, "What were you doing?"

"Just showing Bumblebee something."

"I see." Prime hesitated, and then said softly, "Red Alert, your glitch-"

"Is silent when I'm around him. But, if you wish, I will make sure that Inferno is around at all times." Red Alert said dryly, knowing Primes fears. And fearing it himself. Prime nodded, and walked out, carrying Bumblebee.

As Prime walked, he asked Bumblebee, "Whatever did you ask Red Alert?"

"Cameras."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm. Prime?"

Prime looked down at Bumblebee, who looked back with clear and steady optics. "What is it Bumblebee?"

"Do you think Ironhide will mind it if I call him Dad?"

Prime could of stopped dead, but he continued on, through an extreme force of will. "And what would that make me?"

"Momma. Ratchet is uncle, and Jazz is brother." Bumblebee murmured, the excitement beginning to drain out of his small little body. "Ratchet is the big, scary uncle."

Prime laughed, after all, Bumblebee was right on the dot with that remark. Though, he wasn't quiet sure what to make of the idea of being called 'mom'.

0o0o0o0o

Red Alert grinned as he placed the clip of Bumblebee calling Prime 'mom' in front of the Ark's crew into his blackmail profile. Ever since 'Bee had come along, it had grown exponentially.

SsSSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Ok, my friends who get me to write youngling bee fics ask me what's with Red Alert… I am a Red Alert fan, and he is usually given the roll of batty, glitchy, and unable to find his own socks incase their was a decepticon attack. Don't like that.

Anyways… this one was slightly hard to write, seeming how I do not do fluffy easily, and this question was a 'dark' one. I need fluffy questions in order to continue! 


End file.
